Presently, with wide application of computers, some password hash values, random, keys, and the like often need to be saved in a computer system. Conventionally, these values are saved in a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor random access memory (CMOS RAM) in a computer, a flash memory of a basic input/output system (BIOS Flash ROM) or a hard driver. These storage medium have no access limitation in an operating system, and have lower security.
In order to improve the security of key data such as passwords or keys, there is an independent EEPROM having a security protection function in the art to realize the access of the data. For example, Thinker Centre® and Think Pad® embed a specific chip AssetID in the system in order to improve the security level of key data. This chip may set an access control on the interior data, and set a storage limitation on the data block in this chip using BIOS, before entering the operating system. Accordingly, arbitrarily reading key data in the operating system can be avoided.
In the above scheme, a specific EEPROM having a security protection function must be used, though the storage security of key data is ensured, implementation costs will be increased.